Noctis Noctem
by Dark Wolf Flame
Summary: Lithia, a hunter of evil, comes to the old Frankenstein castle, stumbles into Castle Dracula, and soon finds that she revived him on accident... And to make it worse, her bff is seeing Dracula purely of contest...What will she do? OCCD R&R plz
1. Chapter 1 Through the Mirror

Now I am going to try a new fan fiction of Van Helsing on my own. I got an idea for this one by looking at one of my older stories, and deciding that a new character could be born from an old one.

As always, reviews are very much appreciated, and enjoyed. I like reading reviews that tell me I have a good idea of what I am doing, and that help me become better as an author. I really hope you enjoy this story, and I bid you to have fun reading it!

Chapter One: Through the Mirror

I think that I am going crazy…

What was I doing here? I thought I was going to work tonight. Well, _hunt_ tonight. And I had no idea why I was in the old Castle Frankenstein. Or maybe I was just curious to look around.

But at any rate, now I am stuck here. The rain had virtually flooded the valley and surrounding trench, which was no problem for an American half-breed werewolf/vampire with wings. I could have just flown out, right? Nope, it was a flat out battle in the heavens between the thunder and lightning. Going out in that weather would have been a suicidal death wish for me. I was not ready to go, nor was I planning on it. So I would just have to stay here for the remainder of my evening here.

So I set out and about to look for some appropriate bedding to use and a place to use it. It should not have been difficult for me, but this castle apparently was never actually _lived _in. No sign of a quarters or the like in this castle. I mean, I found wires and cables and things that might have been used with a science project. Considering the myth and legend of this place, it did seem like a monster was created here, and destroyed it. But the monster supposedly disappeared to unknown lands far to the East, and it played a part in the destruction of Count Vladislaus Drakul, otherwise the famous Count Dracula. So that could not have been a bad creature, considering he helped destroy a menace to humanity.

But instead of finding bedding, I did not pay attention to where I was going and tripped over a massive veiled object. I cursed, and looked down at my feet once back on them. I would have a nasty bugger of a bruise later on. But my concern turned to curiosity when I found myself staring into an immense, thin, covered object. I picked up an edge of the sheet, and pulled it off to find an immense mirror. Of course, I only saw a thin shadow reflecting off the mirror when I looked into it (Being only half vampire, I could still see only a shadow of me in the mirror, when full vampires did not see any reflection period when looking into a mirror).

The mirror itself was elegant, and had odd little runes inscribed on its edges, and ice seemed to climb on it when no draft was going through the room. I walked over, mesmerized by its simple beauty. I decided to touch it, and pressed my hand on its smooth, cold surface. I got confident, and decided to lean against it casually examining the ice climbing on its edges. I fell through, and found myself in a cold, dismal castle where something seemed to pervade this place though it was empty.

I pulled my leather jacket closer around my frame, snorting my sarcasm. Well…this was rather unexpected for having been in an awful, rundown, _warm_ castle. Now, it was an awful, rundown, and _cold_ castle. "_Could things get worse_?" I asked myself in my thoughts.

Favorably, since I was already here, maybe I could do a little exploring. So I walked to through into an immense entrance hall, where lanterns long since lit lined the halls. I decided to perform a trick that only certain clans of the American or British werewolves knew how to do; breathe fire.

In every family of werewolf, each has certain special ability/abilities. For instance, the one I am from have the capability to breath fire and ice. Our lungs were specially evolved to be able to breathe it (like a dragon). Our throats, among other organs, are also enabled to handle outrageous temperatures and elements.

I began to exercise another evolutionary ability I had: changing form when I wanted to. I could control every aspect of my werewolf form, including but not limited to, when I could change. The only thing I couldn't change about my form was that I _had_ to change on the night before, after, and during the full moon.

Once only my head was changed, I blew softly on the first torch, lighting it ablaze. Soon I had all of them ablaze, and wandered into the tower. Here was where all the equipment had gone! And in the middle of it was a skeleton lying against the panel of the controls.

Then, I had come to a stunning realization. "_This couldn't be, no it couldn't…he was a myth!_" I thought with open, unbelieving eyes. I jumped back, and realized that I stood in a pool of dried, black blood. I then realized that I stood in a message, and I stood in between the "e" and the "b" of it. I climbed up to a thin ledge to hopefully read it better…

"_Death is only the beginning…"_

I screamed, scared stiff, and I remembered nothing more after my world turned black…

A/N: Well, did I go too fast? Or is it fairly interesting in what happens so far to Lithia? Let me know so I know how to improve!


	2. Chapter 2 Resurrection

Wow…one review…have I truly sank as low a writer to have one, single, review? Oh well, I guess maybe later I will have more reviews…

In other words, I am quite tickled that someone likes my work enough to review it. I hope you like this chapter too, Aleera 13…

Chapter 2: Resurrected

I came out of my short spell with ease, but freezing. I felt really stupid when I could have taken some of my stakes in my jacket and used them to burn for warmth. So I slowly managed to raise myself to my feet, and stumbled off the ledge.

"_Ouch! Why didn't I just climb down the stairs?" _I thought to myself. I then remembered that my mother always had a nickname for me: Clumsy. I was always made fun of in school because of my lack of grace. Being a werewolf, mum always said, you would think that you would be quick and graceful like your father was. My mother was the vampire, and she met father on her way to save her clan from a rabid werewolf attack. He helped her, and fell in love with her. That was how they had me.

Mum always told me that I would one day grow into my grace. I waited and waited for that day to come, but it still hasn't arrived yet. Mum said that maybe when I met my true love, I would become graceful for him. But she did not understand that when I fought in battle, I was swift and sure in attack and graceful in my defense. Every other time I was just a complete klutz.

As I thought about this, the room started to get warmer, and I realized that I was giving off heat and energy to the rest of the room. The lights flickered and the electrical equipment started to hum. Then, Dracula's skeleton started to hover in the air, and attach itself to the equipment. I looked down at my hand, where I had unknowingly laid my hand on the main electrical switch. But I still didn't know how the skeleton managed to get up on the gurney. I started to run when the skeleton started growing muscles, skin and hair…

Then, It rose from the gurney, body and finally the face coming back together. It opened its eyes, and stared at me. I turned to the mirror and started running and screaming like a banshee. SLAM! Into the mirror I crashed, and down I fell. He came closer, still not speaking yet, and lifted me up by the scruff of my neck. My hand went to my sword, and I drew it.

He forced me to stare into his eyes. Chocolate brown, with a shine to them that could have made me whimper for mercy if he wanted it. "Boo," he said, and I screamed.

"Ok, now I'm finished!" I said and drew my sword. He chuckled and scrunched his grip even tighter. I howled and slashed wildly with my sword, connecting with his cheek. He let go, and gasped with surprise. He did not expect me to have so much strength in one wild blow. I took this opportunity to roll out of the way of him catching me. Then I stood there, ready to fight again.

"I did not mean to frighten you so, but I see that I have very much underestimated you. You have a lot of strength for a vampire," He said with a sly grin, as he materialized in behind of me. I reached behind me and pulled him over I shoulder, sword right over his neck.

"I am not just a vampire, Dracula…I am half werewolf as well, and I have trained in the best ninja schools and academies during the duration that I lost my mother and father to the H.U.N.T.E.R. gang. I hope that I am stronger than I look to you."

"You can try to kill me, but I am already dead. If you let me get up, I could fight you in a fair duel, with just swords, and you could have a sparring partner. I have no other choice but to challenge you," He said with a smile. With slight hesitation, and never willing to pass up a challenge, I removed my sword and gave him my hand to help him up. Little did I know that it was just a ruse to distract my attention from his real course of action. Soon he had me in his arms, sword against my neck.

"Very good," he whispered in my ear, his deep, Romanian voice sending chills running down my spine. "But not quite good enough to keep your freedom."

"I am no one's servant. In fact, you would be crazy to think that I would make a worthy servant. I am a klutz, and I would simply ruin plans instead of create them," I said, giving up.

"That can be mended, and I can help."

"That is something no one can save me from." He lifted my sword from my neck, and threw me back to the floor.

"If you will not be a servant to me, then perhaps you would become a bride."

"You are an evil undying vampire! Why would I consent to marry you?"

"I am lonely. Since Gabriel killed my three beautiful brides, I have been left alone."

"And you think that a clumsy half-breed makes perfect company?" I asked, standing to my feet. He nodded, and took my hand in his, and kissed it gently. His eyes seemed to have locked me in a trap, that I felt pity for. He reached one of his arms around my neck, and the other across the front of my waist. He bit the tip of my ear, but did not draw blood.

"I can take you to a world that you have never dreamt of in your short life, an ecstasy you have never before experienced. All it takes is just one yes and a vow to stay with me…" He whispered into my ear, and was about to bite me when I pulled away.

"If you want me, Count, then you have to find me and catch me!" I said backing away and starting to change into a werewolf. The wings sprouted, and I took off, through the tower, faster than the fastest falcon. Dracula wasn't too far behind…

Gulp…Did I know exactly what I was doing? Or was I asking for more pain and abuse?


	3. Chapter 3 Playing Cat and Mouse

So sorry for my belated update; I have been grounded for reasons not mentioned. Also, Science homework was a main issue for me.

Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 3 Playing Cat and Mouse (Or should I say, Wolf and Vampire?)**

I flew underneath a bridge in the hopes that I could somehow lose him in confusion. Nope, he found me there, and then I soared into the clouds. It was then that I began to believe that I had lost him. So I flew off in the direction of the cave that I had camped out in. I had built a small cabin inside the cave, and so I lacked not a suitable shelter.

I had gotten to think though; maybe I should have become his bride. I could have had an even warmer place to sleep, a husband to hopefully keep him warm…

No. I would not think about that, he was a mean devil of a vampire. I would not have wanted someone who would have eventually treated me with disrespect. Still, he did look very attractive. And he could possibly help me find my parents' killers, which was something that I swore I would do…

"_Lithia, don't you want a snack before we put you to bed?"_

"_Mom, will you stop! I am fifteen, I don't think I need a snack before bed," I said with a swat at my head where mom was about to kiss me goodnight."_

_Mom started to scream, when alarms went berserk, saying, "They're coming for us! Quick, hide, and you can escape!"_

_Memories of mom fighting, and the slaughter of my parents bring the pain of losing them rushing back. I began to remember my flight by a mysterious vampire with red eyes, growing to find that his name was Oberon my godfather. He raised me and taught me to fight. Oberon was a werewolf vampire mix as well as I was, and taught me his clan's secrets as well as my own. Soon, he retired, and told me that I was raised, a member of his clan, my father's clan, and my mother's clan of vampires. He told me I was welcome in all the territories, as long as I did not befriend the clans' enemies._

I panted, tired and sweating as I tried to regain myself in a demeanor that I could stand. Oberon was like a father to me, and understood all my pain, though youth had pained and tortured him as well. Maybe that's why we seemed to get along so well.

I noticed a vague presence in my thoughts, a scent that I ran to avoid. The Count had found me. He was toying with my thoughts, and I stood like a sitting duck. I let out a roar, and said, "Count, I am tired of running. I just want to take my leave and go home. I think I deserve that much of a grace on your part, in return for bringing you back to life!"

"You are quite correct there, indeed, you do deserve a reprieve for returning me to life. However, I am not willing to part with such an extraordinary weapon such as yourself. The speed at which you flew amazed me, and the prowess and wit you showed even as a beast, is an arsenal that I would like to use."

"I am not a beast, ever, even in the form of the wolf. I am still human, a form that never leaves me."

"I beg your pardon, _Lithia_. Such a beautiful name, I will make it a habit to speak it more often."

"I don't get many compliments on my name. Or my agility and strength, only insults of my lack of grace."

"I find that statement very contradictory, you are far from graceless."

I walked over to him, circled him, and placed my hand on his heart to find a lack of heartbeat. He smiled, and took my hand in his. I pulled back, holding the hand the count touched in my other hand, as though I had stuck it on a burner or it was poisoned. He paused for a moment, and then spoke, "I see that I am going to need patience in order to get you to trust me. Very well, let us take a walk." He said, and took my hand in a grip that indicated that he wanted me to follow. I obeyed, pulling my arm away.

We walked down the hill, and into a forest, toward Castle Frankenstein, and the entrance to Castle Dracula. He tried to make small talk as well as he could.

"So, what made you come to my castle?"

"I really don't know. I guess it was mainly a quest for warmth and curiosity beyond the mirror. I didn't expect to come across your resting place."

"You lie. You knew I was there, and you knew the "mythology" behind the mirror. I daresay, I give you some amount of credit, because you were curious, but you half-lie with the "looking for warmth"."

"I will not argue with you, because I am in no mood to."

"You are of a charming nature, aren't you?"

"When I have the aptitude for charm…"

The vampire grinned and chuckled. I turned to him, and puzzled, asked, "What is so funny?"

"Your wit."

"Don't speak to me in riddles, or I will shoot you."

"Is that a threat, or are you afraid of the things you don't understand?"

"Honest answer; both. Now… Would you like me to teach you how to impress women in this world?"

Dracula chuckled, then looked at me like I was an idiot. " I know quite well how to impress women, but my strategic tactics just don't seem to have an effect on you."

"You're outdated; you couldn't last a week in a relationship here and now…"

"Would you wager on that, Lithia?"

"My own heart, I would wager on that!"

"Then let us shake our hands, and make it become a binding contract. If I am in a relationship at least one week, you must give me your attention for one evening of my choosing. If I loose, then you teach me to woo a woman from this time, with the way men do now. Deal?"

Hesitantly, I shook his hand, and felt a series of pins and needles flare through my veins, and I felt a little ailing._ So it begins, _I thought, and pulled away quickly. He smirked and followed me up to the castle. I knew that this was going to be a long week…

**A/N: **

**Dark Wolf: So, do you have any constructive criticism I can use, or any compliments?**

**Severus: Don't ask for constructive criticism from them: if you want it, ask me.**

**Dark Wolf: - growls menacingly- I don't believe you have the right to walk into my stories as frequently as you dare please…So get OUT!**

**Severus:- smirks, then walks behind her. Her shoulders tense, she is ready to turn around and attack him- My dear, you seem to be quite tense…Let me help…**

**Dark Wolf:-feels him working on her shoulder blades, leans back luxuriously- I am going to go write the next chapter, right after I get a demonstration from Severus here… **


	4. Chapter 4 Finding the Perfect Woman Day1

I have been so busy! I want to thank you all for being so patient with me. I apologize if I fail to frequently update! Don't let that discourage you from reviewing…I NEED YOUR REVIEWS TO CONTINUE THE STORY!! I thrive on your comments and criticism.

Well, here is the next chapter.

Chapter 5: Looking for the Perfect Woman and Moonlit Dreaming 

I tapped the desk nervously in thought. In order for the bet to begin, we needed to find him a suitable woman. We had already gone through the online dating; he discouraged that because he said that he could not practice his "art" in such circumstances. We tried the local pubs; the women just shrank back in fear when he went up to them and introduced himself. So who was left?

That day I got a call from my best friend, and she consented to coming to Europe to visit. He listened in, stole the cell phone from me, and asked her to come to a party that he would have in his ballroom. She laughed, and consented to come while she visited me. Deep down inside, I became frightened. I don't know why I felt that way; I never cared when she went on dates with guys before…I just growled at the back of my throat at the thought of seeing the two of them dancing…

Stupid Girl, Lithia! I thought to myself, and got up. I needed a walk through the grounds of Castle Frankenstein. I got halfway to the door when a cold hand touched my neck, and spun me around. I turned to face Dracula, smiling as he breathed down my blouse, eyes still locked with mine as he did so.

"Are you sure that you are well whilst I pursue your best friend?" He asked with a snicker.

I hardened my heart and spun right back at him, "Why is that my concern whether you date Erin or not?"

"Well, I thought that you might begin to feel some of the aftereffects of my seduction tactics…"

"You're sick, you know that? I don't know why you are asking me this; your attention is supposed to be on Erin, not me."

"Then it won't matter if I do this," He said, bringing his lips down on my own. His kiss hit me like lightning, sending vibrant jolts up and down my spine. His arms ran up and down my side, and the taste of his saliva made my head fuzzy with pleasure. I kissed him back, oblivious to the wrong I was doing. My heart started to beat like a hummingbird's and I pulled him closer to my body, longing for him to rip my back to pieces. He began to shed my clothing, and it was there that I stopped all of it, realizing what I was doing.

I jerked away, pulling my shirt to its correct position on my shoulders. Then, I became enraged. "You had no right to do that! I cannot believe how lowborn that kind of move was! Now I am going to feel guilty for that the remainder that Erin is here!" The rays of sun peaking over the windowsill and interrupted our conversation drastically, allowing him to sneak away softly to his coffin while I brooded over the "Goodnight Kiss" he bestowed upon me.

"Goodnight, Lithia. I bid you to dream sweet dreams of this quiet morning, which you and I shared in _love_."

"This will only exist in my nightmares, fool!"

But his laughter echoed beyond the mirror and out of sight…

There was a knock later that afternoon, and I rushed over to open the door. I jumped up and down to see a fairly tall, strong woman cloaked in a black leather jacket. Her hood came over her face, revealing only her lips, and even those were covered in a short shadow. She smiled, and asked, "Who here has requested room service?"

I screamed with delight and threw my arms around her shoulders. She laughed, and stumbled back slightly with the force I used to give her a huge bear hug with. "You know, it would be nice to get inside so that I don't burn to death!" She said wincing, as if a stream of sunshine singed her pale skin.

"Oh! I am so sorry! Here," I said opening the door for my best friend Erin to walk through. She came in, and when we were out of the sun, she shed her leather jacket. She wore a long pair of jeans, ripped at the bottom with a pair of hiking boots that were her typical style, with a black blouse that did much good for her appearance.

Erin herself looked like a jewel, with neck length onyx colored hair. Her hair betrayed small streaks of burgundy that set her hair off in just the right way. Her eyes were deep pools of chocolate brown serenity stones, in which displayed a decent amount of her personality. She was a vampire, but my best friend all the same.

"Did you have a good trip over? Where are your bags so I can show you to your room?" I asked pressing her for questions.

"Lithia, can you ever stay in one place long enough to talk with someone? I came here to visit you, not send you all over creation to find my bags," She said, with a great sigh.

I showed her in to where she could sit down without much trouble. In no time at all, I had turned this place into a manor home, decorated with rich paintings done by myself, and murals that I put not just about $70 worth of paint on, but a part of me was in those murals. Erin glanced around the room with a smile.

"I see that you have not failed in introducing yourself into the castle-as always," Erin said with a smile. I beamed back, finding it hard to contain my joy. Then guilt seeped into my soul as I remembered Dracula's arms trailing up and down my sides, as our tongues met, and I wanted to bury myself (Not looking to make a pun on the part of Dracula).

She looked concerned. "What's the matter, Li? Did something I say make you feel uncomfortable, and if so, what was it?"

I felt awful. I couldn't tell her that I had just made out with the man that was to woo her, and I didn't want to behold what wrongs it would induce. I had felt something that nothing in the world would have replaced, something I didn't like at all.

"Nothing…just a late night out-working on some office stuff…Don't worry about it…"

"Ok…" she said, still not convinced that I wasn't hiding something from her. Still, we trudged on through the endless corridors to the room that was to be hers, across from the room where I had been staying- and would guard her from hot pants across mirror world. He had learned quickly not to ruffle my fur and make me angry, or I would literally rip him to shreds.

Still, something told me that I couldn't do that-I felt bonded somehow, in such a way that I could not understand. I did not know that it would eventually cause trouble for me…

- - -

He woke to the slight dripping of water upon his skin, leaking through the walls and into his coffin. Silken rays of moonlight greeted his chiseled features, warming his cold flesh like sunlight against his skin (That is, if he could have gone out in sunlight). He smiled, and decided he would go to meet his future "girlfriend", but was not satisfied with anyone else. He had discovered this morning that Lithia did not feel like she said she does, which is what he wanted all along.

He talked with her friend, and told her that he wanted- no, lusted after Lithia, which made her friend smile with glee. Apparently, she was still a pure, untouched woman who didn't take a liking to men that she met, and he would be the first- since a terrible tragedy had occurred. He had never thought his kind would learn to steal something as precious as her womanhood, and he wanted to find that whelp and teach him a lesson. A lesson not forgotten…

What made him think like that? He was the devil's son, why would he have any emotions like these? Had he finally lost his mind, after so many females he had seduced, with this one, this half-breed? No, he would take out his feelings on her by making her crazy with jealousy and want! He smiled, and disappeared into thin air, looking to find Lithia and to cause trouble…

- - -

Dracula could hear giggles and another set of voices downstairs. He suddenly became enraged for their lack of respect to just throw a swarray in his home, without consent- and without inviting him! He was about to open his mouth when he saw both girls in pajamas (He licked his lips upon seeing Lithia in a see-through spaghetti strap nightgown and pajama bottoms) and sitting there looking dumbly into a crazy looking painting that moved…

Suddenly, she noticed his presence- after he cleared his throat several times… and she took her blanket that was lying across the both of them and wrapped it around her shoulders protectively. Erin also stood up, and Lithia introduced her with girlish laughter. What magic had made these two grown women act like children again? He did not understand, and puzzled thoughtfully.

"We're watching a show called 'Practical Magic'" Erin said to the confused vampire, and with a grin, Erin understood his cluelessness, and explained to him the concept of TV. Once understood, he became extremely curious, and wanted to watch this "Tee wee" with them. So he sat next to Erin, and wrapped his arm around her, talking in whispers soon after. I growled deep in my head, and since they refused to acknowledge me afterwards, I went to bed, irritated at loosing my friend to a male floozy.

I crawled into the moonlight that covered my canopy bed, trying to bleach all detail from my head of Dracula, and his takeover of my best friend. Heart breaking within my chest, I crept into a dreamless sleep, that I was grateful for. But later that night, I felt someone come in, and lay down next to me, as though he were sneaking in. I felt strong, irresistible arms manifesting my torso seductively.

I opened my eyes, to find that he was gone…and I was left only to my moonlit dreams. I did not know how long I slept after that, just heard Erin's door lock up around 7:30 am. I buried my head in deeper; tonight was going to be long…


	5. Chapter 5 Bittersweet Tensions Day 2

**Well school is out, and I can finally add more to my stories. Yeah, I just found that one of my stories is listed in the 100's section- yippee Smiles sarcastically . So it is time for some late-night working.**

**This is turning into a really interesting story, as I reread it piece by piece. Please continue to review- 11 reviews are the most I have ever had at one time!******

Chapter 5: Bittersweet Tension (Day 2)

I set to raising myself early that morning- earlier than usual, to dig out a mop and duster to the castle. Gingerly, I put myself to work, scrubbing all my jealous rage into the stone floors, and trying to rid myself of the thought of the King of Vampires and my best friend coming together. Not like **I** wanted him with me either…that was a cursed idea if one even thought of that. Maybe someday I would finally find the right one…but not here…

I began to feel salt drip from my eyelids, and wanted to crawl away. What was wrong with me? Had I simply lost touch of what was real and what wasn't? I couldn't help but reflect on that fantasy I had last night, still wondering if it was real, and he did come in to me…

I was startled when a now familiar presence slipped in, and pulled me up by the scruff of my neck, though it was a forceful action, it did not cause me any pain whatsoever. He turned me so that I looked into his electric blue eyes, though I didn't want him to see me with my unwanted tokens of his seduction, real or make believe. I jerked free, and began my chore again- so that I could calm myself, and I would not suffer any humiliation of his "I told you that you fell under my spell" serenade. I would probably suffer his speech anyway, sooner or later when he would find that I lost our bet.

"Go away," I mumbled into my breast, continuing to scrub the floor. He chuckled, and leaned down on all fours to watch me with detail.

"You missed a spot," he said, then continued, "Lithia, I just wish your attention to be on me…" From my scrubbing of Mr. Clean chemicals, I could smell the scent of wild cologne that permeated him, and made him seem all the more enchanting. I felt my heart speed up, and run away from the rest of my body. I shook my head, growling as if in an "Ok, get on with what you want to say, I'm busy with cleaning," mood. He went on, forgetting the annoyed growl that had issued from my gullet.

"Are you sure that you want me with your best friend? Because I could easily forget her, and you and I could-"

SMACK!

He staggered back, and I resisted a smile. He stood up, and kicked my bucket while I snickered at my resistance. I frowned, and he smiled, with a huge red handprint on his left cheek, he smiled. I could not keep him down. Then he turned and walked away…I changed form, and blew a lick of flame in his direction.

His bottom was burned…And his face was red, **fire** red. I wasn't too afraid; after all, what could he do to me? I knew I was the stronger one…well, mostly.

He lifted his hand, and flung me against the far wall. "Don't you EVER do that to me again! Understood? I am Count Dracula, I am royalty! I deserve your respect and fear, not your overconfidence!"

The connection with his palm sent a resounding shock through my head…for the first time, I had felt pain, and it had felt like it was from a rearranged neck. No matter, it would heal, but I knew that I would feel it for a while. But more than that, I was shocked that he would do that to me, and I was definitely hurt in that respect. I could not move, it felt like a million needles had gone into my neck, and a stake of silver ran through my heart. My senses blurred, and I saw black spots in the middle of my eyes that I knew were not shadows. I became nauseated, and threw up on his black boots, red somehow mixed inside the black of bile. He looked disgusted, but then, I blacked out.

I then heard a scream when I finally surrendered completely, and felt all tensions cease. At first, I saw only darkness and heard weeping, then felt myself being carried away, and saw a brilliant light. It beckoned, more than the blackness and weeping. But then, I saw a face in the middle…the one that had put me there in the first place. He looked upset, and asked me to come back with him. I didn't want to, but then I felt myself being _forcefully _pulled back, and then it all dissolved into blank darkness… I was locked into myself…

Death. He hated the word after this destruction of his soul. Memories had become too hard to handle, and he couldn't take any with Lithia. How in Hell did he know that she wouldn't be able to handle the collision with his anger? _I am a vampire, _he thought, _I didn't understand what having a soul was like, not for a long time, and I forgot how fragile a heart is from not having one in so long. I lacked morals, and only knew cruelty and self indulgence. _Such an idiot he was! Now, she was at the mercy of Fate, or God, whichever had primary control in her life, and would die. He didn't like this, not a bit.

He couldn't part with her, and decided to reach into her mind, take her back, and allow her to recover. She must live…He didn't know how he would do it without turning her, but he knew he could bring her home. He knew that she was half-dead, from where he had met her…

Home…He had called the castle home, no; called this little clan they had home. He felt no remorse about using Erin, but thought she knew what he was doing, and didn't mind it at all. He couldn't let her leave this surrounding…He didn't understand what love is, nor did he wish for it.

Erin screamed, and somewhere along her vampire lineage, he saw a bit of Marishka, or even Verona in her scream. It was violent, yet made his ears bleed and made him long for his brides again… (**A/n: Hint…Hint…Sequel:) **

All of this was a blur, he couldn't concentrate with Erin weeping and screaming beside Lithia. Annoyed, he turned into his hell beast form, picked a limp, dying Lithia up, and flew to the uppermost room of the castle, where if he wanted to sleep, he would. And he prayed, oh he prayed that she would come out alive, if not severely concussed.

God, she was already sleeping like an angel, he would not stand for it. He could hear a pulse, but faintly, and dim, like embers burning away into the night. He ached for her, bled for her, and, he hated to think this, cried tears of blood when he found she had a pulse. He covered her, and brought Erin in.

"She is going to be ok, isn't she?" She asked, watching the shallow raise and fall of her chest.

"I believe she is. If she wasn't, she wouldn't be breathing, and her chest would not raise or fall like it is at this moment."

"Good... Because if she had died, then you would have soon slept in a cloud of ash and dust, and I would be furious with you. I wouldn't rest until you were dead. I never wanted her to get hurt; I only wanted her to find her feelings for you were real, that's all…"

She paused, realizing she had said too much… He looked at her with interest.

"Go on, continue," he said, sitting beside Lithia who lay there limply. Erin scratched her head and sighed. She sat down beside him, and scanned Lithia's lethargic form.

"Well," she began, "Remember when she first let you talk with me on her cell phone? She came out of her room and you ripped the phone from her. She was talking to me…about you before she came out…I told her that I didn't understand why she didn't tell you already about the way she felt…It's not like you would have mentally chained her to your presence…would you?"

He thought about that for a minute. He was doing that to her, in seducing her against her will. She knew what he was doing, and for the sake of her friend, she refused it. That was why she took her rage out on her cleaning frenzy, more importantly, why she was even enraged. He was doing just that.

He paused, and then lied, "I have no need to chain a woman to my presence, much less her."

She frowned, and then asked, "Then why would you seduce her so? I am disappointed; I thought the infamous Count Dracula would have understood by this time that women are not slaves to men; they are put on this earth to share in what was created for both men and women. Is there a reason behind her torture?"

"In all honesty, I don't understand the reason myself. I don't live, I don't love, and I can't understand why I am doing what I am now. Perhaps it is the hollow feelings that I have grown used to, the wall that barricades her heart is crumbling, I have no answer for why I am seducing her instead of you. I just know that I enjoy the tension that it created…"

SMACK!

Erin turned red, and fire burned in her eyes. He now had two large, red handprints on his cheeks. Erin raised her hand to strike once more, but then lowered it. His eye rose curiously, as he rubbed the fiery handprint on his cheek.

He frowned, and told Erin, "I suppose I have to explain to you why I do what I do and why I can't admit to you or even Lithia that I have feelings for her, even if I desperately wished it. If you don't already know, I am the son of the devil. I am not supposed to feel emotions at all, for he will punish me with the wrath of Hell. I don't want to get unto his irritable disposition. Let me tell you the story of how I became a vampire…"

He spun his tale, a tragic one that was like digging up painful memories, memories he thought left to the deepest edge of his darkest nightmares. He told of the battle of the angels, and how Gabriel Van Helsing came into the portrait of his life, the left Hand of God. His life was violent, fought on the edges of the crusades, and the war to protect his homeland, and later his severe mistreatment of his people, to help himself to feel better in the end. Gabriel ended his life the first time, and on his deathbed, he sold himself to the devil to grant him a way of release from death. In turn, the devil granted him eternal life, cursed with the need for blood, his father trapped him, and then the devil provided him with wings. He briefly summarized his second encounter with Gabriel, and finished with his second resurrection. She was touched, and looked thoughtful until he finished.

"I won't humiliate you anymore, not if you agree to this," She said, then smiled, and continued. "After the week is over, and you've won your bet, I want you to dump me."

"Why?" He asked suspiciously. He stroked Lithia's hair as she was lying there, noticing that she was healing slowly but surely. Then he bent towards her, and kissed her forehead sweetly.

"I am already with someone, the man that I am going to spend the rest of my life with. But I can tell that Lithia is madly in love with you, and she is just fighting for her heart. She doesn't want to give it away and have it broken. As a matter of fact, you can drop me right now, because you already have something with her that I think you should pursue."

He stopped kissing Lithia enough to say "My whole ingenious plan was to make her so jealous that she would practically leap into my arms. As of now, I don't believe it will happen…"

"She can forgive…She's had to…I doubt you will find much trouble there."

"I really think that I can get her on my own, but thanks for your advice."

"Suite yourself… Well, she will be awake soon, so I will go down to fix her some water for a bath, and some breakfast for her ailing stomach. I trust that she will wake up soon, and she is going to be hungry, have a nasty headache, and will want a shower." Erin moved quickly, and gently closed the door behind her. As he did, he motioned a chair to himself, and sat down to watch over her and to think.

She stirred, and moaned weakly, causing him to look up at her. She fought to sit up, but he held her back. She cursed lightly under her breath, and fell back to the bed, defeated.

"Why do I feel like a semi truck ran over my skull?"She asked, moving her arm to her head, wincing with the effort.

"I don't understand this 'see my truck' is that is supposed to have ran over your skull, but I do know that the reason you are this way right now is because of me. I became enraged when you," he cleared his throat, "_scorched _my behind. I want to tell you that I forgive you for provoking me."

She huffed in annoyance, and then lay on her side, the one farthest away from Dracula. He materialized to that side, and stroked her hair. She weakly batted his hand aside. He persistently continued, lacing her hair around his fingers.

"I wish I had better control over my anger, but I lose myself too quickly to catch myself once something would happen-" He started to speak, but she cut him off.

"Whatever cocky statement you've got in mind to say to me, I just want to sleep. I don't want to listen to a man who says things just to get about ten women in his bed."

He scoffed. "Well then, why are you talking about yourself? You're in my bed."

She turned pale. "WHY DIDN'T YOU GO TO MY ROOM, INSTEAD OF YOURS? LORD KNOWS WHAT YOU DID TO ME AS I SLEPT!" she shouted with disdain echoing in her every syllable.

Outraged, he cocked one eyebrow, pulled stray black strands from his eyes, and clenched his hand regally, aiming to hold back from striking her once more. He bit his lip, allowing a single salty drop to land on his tongue.

"Miss Lycan, I assure you that not a hair on your head was harmed upon your entrance to this room. I must tell you that I am beginning to lose my nerve, and bid you to realize that while I 'live' in this castle, and Castle Dracula, I have complete control. You must act civil towards the master of this household, or I will put you on a silver leash and train you to act with a graceful protocol. I have let you run me long enough…You WILL do as I command," He paused to silence Lithia, whose mouth stood poised to interrupt, by gluing invisibly her mouth tight. She gave up after attempting a scream, and he smiled.

"Finally, a little quiet around here… I have never known a wolf so bitchy before, ever in my long afterlife. Now, I can leave you like that, or we can reach a truce of the tensions. Do you understand?" He asked as she crossed her arms defiantly and nodded.

"Good. Erin is coming with hot water, a meal, and some medicine for your head. In the meantime, I am going to feed, and I will be back at 2:00 am. Goodnight, Lithia," Dracula said, sweeping by her and planting a kiss on her lips. Lithia retched on the outside, but treasured it on the inside where no one saw.

With his absence, I began to grow bored, slowly regaining my strength by the minute. I rose, and walked feebly to the door, like a newborn fawn on clumsy legs. I forced myself to walk faster, holding the pain in my head and in my heart like talismans that gave me fierce strength. Then, I found myself at the bottom of the stairs, meeting Erin halfway.

Erin's smile waxed as she saw me. "Lithia! You're ok, thank God! I was so worried when I saw you comatose!" She rushed at me, and gave me a bear hug. I winced, but hugged her back, and smiled.

"Ok, the Count Chocula said you had some drugs to stop my headache…give them to me. Not to mention that meal and hot water, please," I said with a pained grin.

Erin play gasped, and said, "No, my sweet Lithia, how could you turn psycho on me? How hard did he bump your noggin?"

"Enough for me to wish I had enough Tylenol to wipe out an army," I said, like a child showing off the scars of battle with his bike, and telling his mother that it was just a scratch. Erin tutted and we laughed. I had soon forgot, though not for long, the matters of business that I meant to talk with her about, while I was comatose. I could not put it past me about the whole "Dracula has feelings" charade forever, so it was buried soon after our departure to the kitchen. I forgot the bitter tensions that had exploded in my head that afternoon. But those thoughts haunted and burned vibrantly in my head, just as any pain that continued to harass me did, and it was an itch that I had to scratch.

Surely I was just in pain, and I truly had not heard that Erin and Dracula were playing against me. Surely someone knew the truth, and I had to know if my soaring heart would not feel false feelings. Surely I was wrong…

**Here's the end of a long chapter…I am sorry for the belated update. I would like a little more reviewing, and more input…because I am finding it hard to transition to the next parts,Ahem the ball of Dracula at the Summer Castle…and the fluff coming after…So PLEASE help.**

**Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter…and these are unspoken thank you's.**

**To Nienna: PLLEEEAASE teach me the secret to your mass reviews!**

**To Kairi's-twin: I love causing mayhem between Dracula and Lithia…Chuckles I think it is fun to play puppet master to characters in the story. Thank you for your review, and I hope that I can expect more reviews in the future! Smiles**


	6. Chapter 6 Social Apprehension Day 4

**Chapter 6: Social Apprehension (Day 4)**

Two days after my concussion, I was completely healthy, not excluding my urge to turn into a werewolf, and rip the shreds out of Dracula. Each day, I found the two love birds chatting and showing their affection in ways that made me want to jump the cliff and never return. They planned the ball, and I decided to stay clean out of the festivities, for fear of that sinking, dark feeling that never left my chest when they were around. I couldn't describe how it felt, because it is a feeling that should be experienced to be understood.

Many times, I just wanted to crawl away to some foreign area of the castle, and collapse, for I was exhausted and upset. I began to sometimes "skip" eating, so my plump exterior started to hollow out and become thin. Anywhere but there was ecstasy, where I didn't have to try to fit in with the couple. So I began to feel apprehension when asked about my hiding habit, and I told not a soul where I hid. I would only say that gargoyles and griffons were my constant companions.

Dracula stopped trying to seduce me…I guess it was because I was not interesting to him anymore, and held no pleasure in seducing. I should have been relieved, but instead felt betrayed and violated, for what it was worth. He merely addressed me with a nod, and a smile, but no more than that. I felt like I had lost my only friend.

"Lithia…Are you ok?" Erin said, finding a place beside me. I turned away from her, and nodded. She lifted an eyebrow, making me remember that nothing would ever surpass her, and she would always know when something was wrong.

"I guess I am just exhausted, and need some time alone…" I said with a smile that I deeply hoped would pass for her. It did, but barely so.

"Every time I look you're alone…and it isn't healthy…"

"I will go for a flight, and see how I feel after, ok?"

"Go ahead… But why don't you join Dracula? He would be honored to come with you, I'm sure," she said with a lighthearted smile.

"No, I'll be ok…Thanks though."

"Well, be careful," she said, and turned back to the mirror and to the preparations of the ball at the summer castle.

Moments later, I had changed form, and was soaring through the air on large bat like wings. Animal rage burned in my soul, allowing my speed to reach higher and higher record times. I then encountered a form flying next to me. It was Dracula.

I growled, and flew farther away, but he followed. I landed and roared fiercely, with him following. I folded my wings, and huffed. He stayed, and gave me a penetrating look.

"What do you want, you have Erin!"

"I came simply to walk with you. Why, can't I do that anymore?!" He said, silky sarcasm coming from his lips.

"I don't feel like walking, because I know you will want to talk. And you will talk of nothing but your desires."

"No, I shall talk of my concerns about you. I may be a vampire lacking moral value, yet I know that something upsets you, _Belle Nocturna. _Your eyes betray you in that respect, my dear, and you will never fool the King of Vampires. I have no emotion, yet understand a flawed aura and scents in the air. Now tell me your plight, if you lend your wings my trust."

I growled, and let the wings slide back into the hollow oblivions from which they had grown. I then shed the fur, and turned human/vampire again. I loved being half and half, because I could fly, when most wolves could not, and I could change form with ease and control my wolfen tendencies (Like my urge to bite his head off). As a wolf, I didn't need to kill and drink blood maybe only once each year, and I never killed. I guess I have the best of both; each has left a mark on my essence. I was so lost in my thoughts of my physical makeup that I had forgotten that the Count had walked with me almost a whole half hour.

"Lithia, are you ready to grace me with your opinion yet?" He said, looking to me in an almost kind way. I perked my ears, and stared at him.

"Uh, sorry, I haven't paid you much attention…I guess I was lost in thought, that's all," I said, looking towards the crescent moon and the many stars that shone with it. I thought it was wonderful to be able to see the stars from an almost pollution free area of the world, a sight that few places in the US could afford. He noticed my attentions on the night sky, and smiled…Not a fake one brought with revenge, but a genuine pleasured smile.

I looked at him quizzically, and watched him close his eyes and waltz, back and forth, in the glow of the moonlight. He opened them, and bowed politely, looking at me pointedly with his electric blue eyes. I knew what he was asking for…

"You concuss me, seduce me, and treat me with all kinds of discord imaginable…Yet you believe I would forgive you and dance with you? You must think I freely give out forgiveness…"

"I apologize for my behavior that indeed needs admonishing, but I wish to have your hands and body in dance." He continued his stare, which drove daggers into my soul.

"I guess, if it brings you any pardon, then be my-" I was interrupted as he swung me to his body, and took my hands in his. The moon glazed his features with a glow that reminded me of an angel- but I quickly warned myself that he would have been an angel of death. He swept me in graceful arcs, and dips that were intoxicating. We danced to unheard music, but it was music that played from my heart…

"You know, I can tell the character of a person's heart just by listening to their heartbeat. Most women seem to be like rabbits, scared of what may come to them…but you… Your heart beats in time to music that few may hear…I certainly hear it, like a clear bell resounding in my head. You are certainly different in character…"

"More of a lost saint is what Erin always tells me. I follow the rules, yet sometimes step out for the fun of it all."

He chuckled, and then tilted me again so that I was almost touching the ground. He let his teeth scrape gently along my neckline, exploring how far he could drive me before I reached insanity. It was not very far, because at that point, I broke away, and started to pull my top over my neck, and walked into the moon. I still had not recovered enough to smack him, or even try, so this was my way of saying enough. He obliged, and accompanied me to the castle gate.

But here, he took hold of my shoulders, dipped me again, and planted his lips to mine. Too tired to struggle, I let him do it, and wasn't much against his will. His tongue probed my mouth, and tangled with mine, causing a sensation that made my pulse dance with lust. It was then that I wrapped my arms around him, and somehow my fingers ended up tangling in his long hair, while his hands roamed my sides, one resting behind my lower back, and the other behind my head. He lowered me to the ground, and rested on my body, so that my heart beat next to his dead one. Then, he stared into my eyes, and moved his head, biting my earlobe gently.

After doing that, he whispered in my ear, "This is where I leave you, my Belle Nocturna. I must go to sate my bloodlust, as I have just sated my want of you, which mind you, never ceases. I understand that enough is enough and that I must let you recover, as you can only handle so much…" With that, he disappeared in a cloud of mist, leaving me on the ground, breathless.

Damn him…

**Well, I suppose this is enough for now… Thank you for your reviews, and as hitting my fifteenth review, a treat for all that reviewed this story…enough to wet your lips for more. Smiles Devilishly **

**Thank you to:**

**1. Nienna Silmarwen**

**2. Kairi's-twin**


	7. Chapter 7 The Ball Days 6 & 7

**Well, I am shocked! 19 reviews- the highest that I have ever seen me have! Thank you, my loyal reviewers, for this is a special gift that I have been given! It makes my insides fuzzy with happiness. But you will only get another steamy chapter at 20 reviews…Sorry, but that is how the cookie crumbles. Frowns**

**Unless I decide to tease…Grins Evilly**

**Also, be wary, this chapter will be pretty long…**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO VAN HELSING…AND NEVER WILL…Thank you…**

**Chapter 7: The Ball (Days 6&7)**

I collapsed with exhaustion on my own bed, pleased that I had remodeled the whole castle to Beauty and the Beast magnificence. The Count had helped in some way, but I smiled at my paint filled hair and clothing…We had gotten carried away, the trio of us.

On the fifth day, my appetite was slowly returning, and I was able to joke with the two vampires like nothing had ever happened between us. So we took to the task of painting and remodeling the castle. Dracula was almost completely useless. So it was up to Erin and I to do the meticulous stuff (like connecting the wires in the dungeon, rec room, office space, all of the things Count Chocula objected to). What was funny was Dracula's curiosity at all of the newfangled pleasures we enjoyed, and though he **acted **as though he hated them, we both knew he enjoyed the hot tub we put in the northernmost tower. I didn't dare put on my bathing suit; for fear that I would always have his blue sapphire eyes on me. But, he distanced himself, enough to make Erin not become suspicious of our, Ahem, secret attraction, because I was frightened for hurting Erin.

Still, before Erin would wake up (Erin, despite vampiric nature, still had a normal diurnal routine), I would find myself being dragged off to the highest tower of the castle, and linking mouths with the most insatiable vampire that ever roamed the Earth (and the most sizzling eye candy I had ever encountered). But, that was only before she woke up on the 6th day… Most of the time, he taunted me, and picked at little things I didn't care the least about (Like my cleaning habits, perfectionism, and OCD). I gave him a set of handprints, reminding him of the humiliation, but he seemed to enjoy it.

Then, there was the painting incident. I was painting a section of the castle, with the Count's and Erin's help, and I thought it great fun to slap paint on him instead of the wall…He noticed it, saw my laughter, and threw the paint can over my head-with half a gallon of paint still in it. I yelped, and Erin threw paint on him…Then, needless to say, we did more painting on ourselves than the wall.

After finishing the job, he walked over to Erin, and wiped her face clean with one hand. Paint dripped from my figure, and he walked past me without another word. I waited like an expectant dog that a master has told to stay, but the dog wants the master's attention. He didn't come, and I walked off to my room without another word.

Then, I washed up for the ball, which would be the next night, to congratulate his win of our bet. This meant that I was submissive to him, and would have to endure a date with him. I was going to wear a skirt, when I found it was gone, with a note on my bed-

"**Lithia-**

**I have provided you with a wardrobe of gowns to choose from for tonight…Along with a present on the dresser for you. Feel free to explore, and reward yourself for your fine work on the castle.**

**With deepest devotion, Belle Nocturna,**

**Count Vladislaus Dracula**"

I walked to the closet, and saw brightly colored outfits…I felt disappointed. Then, towards the back, I found a black, long sparkling dress, with sparkles in the shapes of stars and moons…And soft to the touch as well…

I had never seen a more beautiful dress, and I was instantly attached. The dress fit perfectly, down to the last stitch, and had matching silk black gloves to accompany it. Cut off the shoulders, it displayed my shoulders in a delicate, yet elegant way, and was very modest to my figure. I felt like a princess, a princess of the night, and fixed my ebony hair up in a messy bun with slight curls in the strands left loose.

Then, I went to dresser, opened the large, book like box, and found a choker of crystal shine, with a large, crescent moon in the middle. It was made entirely of diamonds, and had a hairpiece of stars to match, with star earrings. Then, there was a small bracelet of white gold to match the rest. Soon after, I pulled out my black pumps, and turned towards the nearest mirror to apply my makeup with delicate precision. Then, I put on my long black gloves, and turned for a final look in the mirror. I was shocked that the normally standard hunter in the mirror had turned into a princess.

Erin knocked at the door, asking, "Lithia, may I come in?"

"Well, I don't know…What do you think?" I asked playfully. She chuckled and opened the door, gasping upon entry. I smiled, deep red lipstick glimmering in the light of the fireplace. She looked stunned and smiled.

"Wow…Hey, how come you didn't dress for prom like this when we were in high school…You could have had all the guys drooling…" She said, sitting beside me. I sat with her, and noticed the red and black sparkling gown with black roses. She had grown too, and looked stunning as well. Her hair was pulled back with a gold clip, and she had a red devil mask pulled behind her head. I panicked, and looked frantically for a mask…Erin stopped me, and took out a black silken package, and handed it to me.

"What's this for?" I asked, and took it from her hands.

"This is another gift from your secret admirer. He told me to give it to you, and to tell you to put it on," she said, and I widened my eyes. She chuckled and continued, "Sh, don't worry; I said it was ok to give it to him. Personally, I am going to end this relationship, because he doesn't sate my appetite for attention; he gives me too much… I think I like someone else better."

"Oh, you don't have to do that…" I said feeling guilty.

"Yes I do…I don't have feelings for him, but I know you do," Erin said, her eyes shining with compassion. I sighed, and turned away, opening the gift as I did.

Inside, was an elegant ball mask of black and silver silk, cut in the form of wolfen ears and a wolf's face. It was another relic of extreme beauty, and again I was attached to it immediately. I put it on, and smiled, finally feeling complete.

Erin smiled, and pulled my arm towards the door, and I followed. She spoke again, "Now, the Count waits for us along with the other guests. Come on, let us play and dance and love until the full moon's light wanes. I will meet my idol downstairs as well, leaving you to dance with the Count, and amuse yourself in a fit way."

Soon, we headed downstairs and into the ballroom…

- - -

Vladislaus was anxious…So much he began to pace the ceiling of the antechamber of the ballroom. How long could two young women take? He had waited for nearly two hours of anxious waiting, too long for his liking…He then began to move to the stairway that led to their rooms…

Until two smiling, masked ladies walked off towards the ballroom… He watched them move, both with a grace like angels, if that was possible for them. The ballroom was filled with vampires, and even some werewolves, from the smell of it, decided to present themselves here. Yet through all their masks and makeup, he knew Lithia and Erin, their presences radiating the spirit of the ball and their eagerness to reap the fun of the party. He snickered, as he caught sight of Lithia in her costume. He knew that she could not resist the black gown he had given her…and the trinkets. He knew that she would fall in love with them the moment she saw them…Her attraction to the moon and stars had taught him that.

But it wasn't until he caught wind of her perfume, and saw her in person that he began to hunger…So much that he found it harder and harder to resist the call of his mind to touch her…The thoughts of the both of them wrapped, tangled, moaning with lust, was too much.

But instead he took her hand, and said, "Let me take your hand, and lead you into the dance. For I know that you once said that your heart was mine, if only you wagered it. And you did, so here I take my prize."

Lithia looked at Erin for a second, who shooed her away with a grin. A grin of a devil, he thought to himself with a smirk and led Lithia away with a slight jerk.

She removed her mask slightly, and took a long stare at him. She smiled in approval, "Well, you look festive tonight," she stated, then continued, "Of course, I never expected anything else for you. This is, after all, your VOL night isn't it?"

Vladislaus looked at her quizzically for a moment, and said, "By VOL night, what exactly do you mean, my dear?"

"Victory Over Lithia night…" She said with a chuckle. Confused, the vampire drew a blank, and Lithia sighed, then continued again, "At the end of the Second World War, there was a Victory over Europe (VE day) and a Victory over Japan (VJ day). They celebrated the war's end with those days, and that is why I tried to make a pun of them, VOL night…" She smiled broadly, after the count realized it had been a long time since his second death, and he felt really old.

"I guess that I have missed many wars since Van Helsing's war against all evil, haven't I? To think that I missed a war in which the whole world was involved…much less, two world wars…" He sighed, and said, "Alas, I am starting to show my age, aren't I?"

Lithia frowned… "Hey, you are still top vampire…No one has held that position since you held it…and," she gulped, flushed crimson, then continued, face turned from him, "Still pretty damn sexy too…"

Vlad the Impaler's ears perked at the sound of those words, and he grinned evilly. "What was that, my dear?" He asked, dipping her at the start of a steamy Spanish tango. She covered her eyes, being held up only by his left hand. His right, however, was roaming up her trim waist, stopping at her chest hungrily. His eyes burned her flesh, staring in at the beauty of her body as it was crushed to his. All dancers fell off the floor, and watched as their master tortured Lithia…

But he could smell, could feel the delight even though she shivered, and he had to lead her in the tango until she understood how to get him going…

_Many sensual gestures and ball dancing moves later…_

He led her outside, and pushed her against the wall, planting sharp, biting kisses on her neckline. Lithia moaned, and felt her blood turn to burning ash, with his kisses moving closer to her chest. Suddenly, she pulled his head up, and pulled his mouth on hers. He graciously accepted, tongues curling together and pulling away.

Then, she shoved him back, feeling him reaching for the zipper at the back of her dress, along with a slight protrusion against her stomach. She gasped, and managed to get her breath enough to speak...

"Wow…I didn't…know I could...produce such a response…to you… You seem to be influencing…my actions…" Lithia said, falling back against the smooth surface of the castle, finally catching her breath, and her rampaging heartbeat.

He crouched down, and sat over her body gently, enveloping her into his cologne. His body seemed to ripple vampiric radiance…she was choking in it…

"Believe me…I could do more if you wanted…Such ecstasy is never far away from us…" He said, running a finger along her chest. She took in a breath of restraint, and forced him to the ground, legs on either side of his stomach. He held her up and then pulled her down for another kiss of the same tongue tied kind. With both calming, she laid her head next to his chest, and heard him breathing, out of habit. He felt her heart beat, steadying back to its normal, musical rhythm.

"I have been wondering something, and I think you can answer it for me," Lithia said, burning with curiosity. He nodded, and she spoke again, "When you concussed me, I thought that I had a dream of you and Erin conversing with each other…I thought it sounded stupid, but she was saying she found her love, you said that you were only hanging on to here to make me jealous, and then she asked you to leave her for me…Did I just…dream that…or was it real?"

He stilled, and pulled her up, then stood up himself. He pinched the bridge of his nose, and sighed…She was going to force him to tell her what went on between Erin and himself…So, he spoke…

"What I want to do right now is try to divert you from the attention of this subject, since it needs the attentions of Erin at this point in time…However, I need you to know the truth…So, fetch Erin, and under the cool of the night, I shall answer your question."

She smiled, and as she walked by, planted a sweet kiss of gratitude on his lips. With that, he began to scout for a comfortable, cozy spot to tell her that Erin was in fact being used to get to her…He sighed, and thought of the moment of bliss that just moments ago, he could have had her in bed with him right now, if only he had just kept pushing her.

He scolded himself for not remembering that what goes around comes back to hit him in revenge. And he scolded himself for not letting his instincts take hold of him when they called for her body.

And he scolded himself for letting her speak…


	8. Chapter 8 The Broken Rhythm of the Wolf

**Well, I am ****at 22 reviews-Yah****! That means that it will have to get steamier…BUT, I simply have to put a few events first, dark though be they…**

**First of all, thank these for reviews of the last chapter… I apologize for skipping the recognition:**

**Thank ****You's**

**Kairi's**** Twin- I don't mention you often and I am sorry.**

**Shoysrock****- You are new to my thank you list, so I hope that I can say thank you every time I update.**

**Nienna****Silmarwen****-I have to tell you, your story is awesome! People, you should read it…the way she writes is impeccable!**

**Well… On with the story!**

**Chapter 8:**** The Broken Rhythm of the ****Wolfen**** Heart**

I literally danced with myself as I rushed after Erin. I could still feel the heat of the King of Vampires warming my body thoroughly. I couldn't wait until later this evening, when the fun would really begin. I looked in the ballroom, with no sign of her there, and then I looked over at the garden. There, I saw her and another vampire entwined with each other. I smiled, and called them over. They broke off their kiss, and walked towards me.

"I was wondering if I could borrow Erin momentarily. I will give her back again,"I said with a smile at the white faced, slowly blushing male beside her. He nodded, and gave her one last kiss, then disappeared into the castle.

"What is it? I thought you were off with the Count," Erin said with a surprised smile.

"I had to go; he was becoming too clingy and sexy for me. I have something that I have been wondering something ever since I was concussed. He told me to find you, and I would get an explanation," I said. Just thinking of Dracula made my skin tingle, as I let my thoughts drift towards him.

Erin sighed, "Ok, let's go find Mr. Hotpants, and get this explained so I can get back to Gather. We were just getting to the best part of the night when you interrupted us."

"Who is Miss Lusty now?" I said, and we both giggled.

Vladislaus was deeply anxious. He had come so close to making Lithia his lover, but his affection for her had let her take over the conversation. He hated to think of what would happen next. He thought of the time when he had talked with Dr. Frankenstein of would happen if he made children with a werewolf, before he had his three brides. The doctor had told them that there would be consequences if the blood and DNA of a werewolf would mix with that of a pure vampire…

"_Count, it is possible for you to mate with a wolf, and produce live young, even though the child will be healthy and beneficial to the vampire race, there would be complications during the child's lifespan. For one, it would be susceptible from a popular hybrid disease that is similar to rabies in wolves/dogs, and will render the child helpless to prevent the destruction of man, vampire, and the werewolf race. This disease turns the wolf into a hysteric, insane mass of fur under the influence of severe stress and physical and emotional pain. It is dangerous, and there is little you can do to cure the disease once it starts."_

_"Then I will not do that. I don't want my children to be diseased. Especially with a rabid virus that could send the supernatural community into an uproar," He told the doctor with a solemn pause._

_'Still, I would love to see what such a hybrid would look like one day,' He had thought, and left to search for the first of several brides._

He found out that they were beautiful, strong, swift creatures, and he was deeply attached to one of the strongest. Lithia was the only one he had met, but surely she did not carry that disease? He suddenly knew that things ahead might not include him, Lithia, a bed, and a steamy night of romance…

He almost didn't notice a warm hand slide up his cheek and rest on his temple. Lithia brushed the stray hair behind his ear, and moved closer to him. He noticed that her heart beat excitedly, and danced in her chest. She reached up and planted a soft kiss on his cheek as Erin caught up to Lithia.

He pulled his cloak off, and spread it on the ground for the three of them to sit on. She sat on his lap, and he took in a sharp breath; she was, amazingly, making the King of Seduction nervous. She noticed, and got up to sit beside him, and rested her head against his shoulder.

Erin sat down, and addressed Vladislaus with a simple "Hello". He nodded, and Lithia nudged him to speak. "Erin, Lithia would like to know what the conversation was about that we had when I concussed her. Please explain to her what it was about."

Erin frowned, and paled slightly. Lithia lost her dreamy grin, and glanced from one to the other, waiting patiently for a reply.

"Well, while you were concussed, I was talking to Dracula about our relationship with you…"

I heard voices in my head, mumbling something.

Erin continued, "I was fighting with him about his feelings."

The voices became clearer, "'_I only wanted her to find that her feelings for you were real…' '__It's not like you would have mentally chained her to your presence…__would you?'"_

Dracula spoke, "I told Erin that you would live with no side effects of your fatal attack and that I cared about you…"

"'_I have no need to chain a woman to my presence, much less her__,' _

_'__In all honesty, I don't understand the reason myself. I don't live, I don't love, and I can't understand why I am doing what I am now. Perhaps it is the hollow feelings that I have grown used to, the wall that barricades her heart is crumbling, I have no answer for why I am seducing her instead of you. I just know that I enjoy the tension that it created…__' _

_'I suppose I have to explain to you why I do what I do and why I can't admit to you or even Lithia that I have feelings for her, even if I desperately wished it__'"_

Erin spoke again, "He told me that he loved you, and wanted you for his own. There is something that must be told to you, and I will let him tell you."

"'I _won't humiliate you an__ymore, not if you agree to this-_ _After the week is over, and you've won your bet, I want you to dump me__'_

_'__I am already with someone, the man that I am going to spend the rest of my life with.__'_

_'__She can forgive…She's had to…I doubt you will find much trouble there__.'"_

Dracula cautiously began, "Well, I wasn't really seeing Erin…I just made it look like it to make you jealous. She agreed to the plan I created, and you fell right into the trap. I regrettably tell you this, because if you did not mention it, I would have let it remain forgotten. I really…" I didn't hear, or understand anymore…I only felt pain. Pain roared through my veins, and into my brain and heart. Pain burned in the deepest part of my soul.

_"'__My whole ingenious plan was to make her so jealous that she would practically leap into my arms. As of now, I don't believe it will happen…__'"_

I heard the Count's words, his true words; ripping through my soul like a knife to cloth. A salty tear burned my cheek on its way down my dress. "You both lied to me…And for what? Vlad, I gave you my heart, and I think you just shattered it…no, I know it's in pieces…Why?" I said, trying to keep calm, but failing miserably.

Dracula tried to pull me to his chest, but I pushed him away, and got up. Neither had an answer, but looked at me with forlorn eyes. I gave them both a heartbroken glance, and ran off toward the castle.

Once there, I went up to my room, locked and barricaded the doors and windows. Then, I collapsed on my bed, and wept. My heart's pain did not cease.

At 3:00 am, I heard knocking at the door, but didn't have the strength to answer it. "Lithia, I am deeply sorry…Please let me in…"

Silence, then footsteps in the other direction, and I knew I was alone once more. I fell asleep, plagued by strange fits…

Vladislaus could hear the rhythm of her broken heart and it saddened him…A moment ago, it was an upbeat, excited rhythm, now to a barely recognizable difference. He stopped by her room, but found it to be locked, and he was refused entrance.

"Lithia, I am deeply sorry…Please let me in…" He had said, gently and sincerely, but he knew it to be no use…She was gone, asleep with nightmarish dreams floating in her head. He sighed, and turned away.

Moments after leaving her doorway, he heard a deafening scream, high and in pain. It turned into a howl, wild and feral…

Suddenly, he thought that maybe he should have broke down the door…

Something definitely wasn't right…He then became gripped with fear…

She had the feral disease…

**Note: When a werewolf becomes feral, there is little chance of the human/vampire side to gain control again. Just to clarify…**

**Alright, I need more reviews…Please…If you read it, review it…And no hate mail please-give me constructive criticism.**

**Chow!**

**DWF**


	9. Chapter 9 Maeror Meror

**Chapter 9: Maeror Meror (Suffering)**

_She smelt the wild burning through her veins. She hungered for the power, the taste of the night on her tongue. She felt trapped and scratched large scratches in the floor, the walls, and the furniture. She heard scrambling outside the door, and recognized the scents of the female and of the male standing outside. She growled, and ran on all four paws to the window, where she jumped through it, shattered it…_

_Then, she caught the scent of prey…Meat! It smelled delicious, so she spread her wings, and ripped through the night sky like butter. She followed the scent closely, then recognizing it as a vampire._

_She landed, and roared. White foam trickled from the corners of her mouth, and the poor, young, male vampire gasped. A shadow darted in front of her. She snarled and pawed the ground furiously. A female had jumped in front of her prey._

"_Lithia, No! You know who we are, we don't want to hurt you and we don't want you to hurt us. Please fight the disease, and don't do what you will regret later on!" the female said in desperation as she advanced._

_Lithia stopped one moment. That voice, it was caring, and brought back flashes of smiles and laughter. Lithia snarled, and then bolted into the forest in a panic. There, she ran, and ran far away from those painful images. She was a monster. A monster! She needed to run…_

**Back in the castle…**

Dracula paced the floor, bouncing ideas off Erin and her vampire lover.

"So, you say she bolted when you spoke to her?"

Erin nodded, and sniffled. She couldn't stand the thought that Lithia had bolted in part to her idiocy.

"Then there is a slight chance that we may save her, if the vampire in her is still holding some amount of control. Come, let us search…I from the skies and you in the forest. We find her, and try to reason with her. If we can't…" a cocked trigger could be heard from the other side of the room.

He hoped he would find her. He hoped reason would be found, before the disease took over completely. He hoped that they wouldn't have to take away the pain…

What kind of monster had he created?

_**In the woods… **_

_She came to an area where she smelled people. The air smelled delicious, full of interesting scents. She remembered images of her old family, and the one she created with Erin and Dracula. She ran further into the woods._

_A soft cry cut loose through the woods, and she smelled a human girl. She licked her chops, and stalked her quietly. Then, she heard weeping, and saw that the human was only a young pup. Maternal instincts took over, and she crept to the child. The child stopped crying, and stared into feral yellow eyes. The child reached out with young, toddler fingers. Lithia allowed the small girl to grab hold of a tuft of her fur._

'_Find her mother' a voice told her, and she nodded absently. She pulled the child unto her back with as much gentleness as she could muster, and put her nose to the ground. The child's scent led to the nearby village. She would let the child go, and hunt for larger, better tasting game…_

_Upon reaching the outskirts of the village, she allowed the little girl to dismount. She sniffed the air, and realized that the little girl was fast asleep against her flank. She growled softly, and padded into the village quietly. The night stars held steadfast light, and limited the spotting of her great black frame from prying eyes. She gently lifted the little one off her back, and nuzzled her gently, with a small whine. The little girl opened her eyes and smiled. "Thank you, puppy, for helping me get home…Daddy, let me in!" She said hugging the wolf's head fast. _

_Lithia stiffened, sniffed the air, and growled. She heard voices, saw the lights come back on, and heard the zing of a bullet by her ear, and shouts of "WEREWOLF!" in the distance getting closer. Lithia snarled, and ran back into the forest. With one last roar of defiance, she was defeated…._

Dracula heard the villagers, and gathered Erin and a group of the vampires to follow him. He would capture her, and make her see reason. He had to, or the band of Creature police known as the HUNTER gang would see to it that she would never change again-or breathe. He sighed, and took to the air in his beast form, tracking her fresh scent that led deep into the woods.

Lithia…He missed her, and was sore that he did not have her in his bed at the castle…He so wanted to touch his lips to her burning flesh…make her fire his own, because he could not feel the warmth that was gone from him. She was gone, and as he thought of her, she could be dying…dying from the rabid disease that coursed through her system.

Yes…His misery made him more desperate, and eager to find her. His senses seemed to heighten even more, and gradually, he soon saw a dark form running through the woods. He dived, and landed right in front of the creature, turning human as he did so. The great wolf opened her great jaws, and roared in his face, daring him to approach her. He did not care, and as his blue eyes seemed to hollow, he spoke.

"Lithia…I am…Sorry…I didn't know that the conversation would have had this effect on you," another savage roar, and a slash of her paws at him. He caught them in his hands, and realized how large her paws were in comparison to his hands. He looked into her eyes, and saw emeralds 

glaring back. She snarled, and lunged at him. He evaporated into smoke, and appeared once more behind her. "I realized that I have wounded you deeply, and for that, I know that you will not find that an easy scar to forgive me for. But I am finding that you put life back into my cold heart…" He continued slowly, and deliberately. His movements slowly seemed to calm the werewolf in front of him.

Lithia hushed, and growled deeply in her throat. Slowly, that yellow orbs began to darken and turn green. Lithia shook her head, and listened, still growling under her breath. Convinced that he had her complete attention, he turned back to her, and continued. "I am merely…oh, how do you say it? Winging it, yes? Anyway, I find this hard to admit to you, but I love you, dear Lithia. I have realized this only in the two weeks that I have actually known you, and I can only hope that you will continue to allow me to become a closer part of your life. I would love to spend my days sleeping next to you, and my nights roaming Europe with only you at my side. So, will you forgive me?"

The large obsidian werewolf whined, and her eyes changed from green to yellow and back to green again. He watched in silent horror, as she fought with the wolf inside her to remain his Lithia. He could see the wolf quivering and shaking with pain, and Lithia trying to regain conscience. But it was apparent that she was weakening…So he changed back into his hell beast form, and rushed to hold her still as she seized. He did not know how long she would last, and he wanted to attempt to hold her still as long as he could. Her seizures died down, and suddenly, he felt a dull thud against his chiseled chest. She had collapsed, human and bare in his arms. Something was wrong, he thought, and quickly searched for a heartbeat. He found one, but it was fading fast.

The next thing the count noticed was the fiery warmth rising from deep within his chest. A veil of ice seemed to have melted within the confines of his long dead heart, and he felt a trickle of warm red plasma dripping from an electric blue eye. He was reminded that he was immortal, and that nothing he could attempt to do would ever bring back this new love he had obtained. Ironically, the woman who had called him back from eternal rest in hell was now heading for eternal rest in heaven. There was nothing he could do for her…Nothing! She was surely going to die within his arms, he thought, and felt more of the blood like tears flow from his eyes. Never had he felt this much anguish-not even at his own death! He changed back, and nuzzled his face into hers.

For the first time in his life, he knew what losing a mate was truly like. To be true to one woman, to lust after and keep that one woman always in his mind, even after she was long gone from the room. And the worst part, aside from losing her, was never having the chance to claim her as his new mate-his new bride.

She was soon to be gone…


	10. Chapter 10 Bring Me to Life

**DWF: OMG! Only two reviews?! Well, I should be so ashamed: I thought I would get more than that. I am going to finish this story in about three more chapters, then maybe I can start a sequel…That is, if you liked the first.**

**To Kairi's Twin, I shall not kill Lithia off…I will let you read to find out what happens next. I just decided to leave the world at a cliffie.**

**Better get started then…**

Chapter 10: Bring Me to Life

The blood fell from his eyes like red rain, adamantly refusing to cease. His mind ached, and he pressed his lips uselessly against the lifeless lips of his unrequited love. His kisses were more for himself than for anyone else. He heard a gasp behind him, and a heart wrenching sob from Erin, whose presence was undoubtedly behind him. Erin and Gather had returned to his side, and he settled down.

"She's…No, she can't…" Erin said, weeping into the chest of Gather. Vlad nodded, and turned his eyes on another image; Lithia's silent form.

"She is…" was all that the plagued King of Vampires could choke out. His voice felt like acid, and he knew that he did not sound like he was heartless anymore. Erin could finally see the changes, the vindications of his actions. Now, his misuse was finally catching up with him, and all he could do was pine for what was and which might have been.

What he did not see was that the blood he leaked from his eyes was dripping into her mouth, and unto her tongue. It then ran its course through her blood stream, and vampire proteins attached themselves to the rabid disease like miniature viruses. The hybrid virus had been neutralized by the properties of Dracula's tears, and it was up to her own body to start recovering.

Dracula continued to weep, and kiss every part of her forehead, neck, back, and shoulders. He would have the satisfaction of knowing her taste, smell, and feel of her skin, before Erin would have to bury her. He would give her the best area, just in front of his mother's grave. He would bury her with honor, and place her ashes in an urn of exquisite beauty-just like her. Her body would be placed on a great pyre, and as his people's custom of warriors, she would have the best.

He wiped his tears away, and pressed him lips against her collarbone. Strangely, her body was still warm and healthy looking skin. He shook away all thoughts of his punishment, this burden on his soul and heart.

A dull, _thump, thump! Thump, thump!_ echoed against one of his ears. Was he hearing things? Surely, no, that couldn't be true…

A sharp intake of breath…God! Was he actually going crazy, now that he had finally seemed to crack. He could take no more punishment from the God who had been his enemy throughout his life, and with whom he had found retribution in the arms of his love.

"Vlad?"A voice faintly whispered against his chest, called out his name. The agony of his heart was now thrown into an anxious burning in his chest, the wounds of moments before echoing deep within his mind. He dared not hope…

Growing stronger, the voice rose from deep in his arms. It reverberated through his chest, sent his blood speeding through his veins. No, she couldn't have…

Dracula released her gently to lay her head and back on his lap, as Erin and Gather were silenced by him. The trio watched, as if by a miracle, Lithia gasped, opened her eyes, and coughed in the first few breaths of her second life. Erin, shocked and suddenly exhilarated, screamed in happy relief, and rushed to tackle her best friend, as Gather watched from a few feet back. Dracula, who had quietly, rose to his feet, waited while the soul sisters embraced in happy reunion. Tears of joy then flowed down the cheeks of both Lithia and Erin.

Dracula's heart was slowly recovering from the momentary shock, and he felt it burn no longer with sorrow, but with lustful happiness. He cleared his throat, and felt both female gazes upon him. He lifted an eyebrow, and waited for Erin to move aside. Grouchily, Erin rose to her feet, and stepped into the arms of Gather. Dracula turned to Gather, and nodded, while Gather nodded knowingly. Gather then tugged on Erin's sleeve, and whispered something in her ear. Erin smiled, and nodded.

"Lithia, I'll talk to you later. But right now, Prince Charming of the Vampires wants to talk with you alone. As much as I regret having to share with him, I must. After all, he was the one who wept hardest for you," Erin said, and nuzzled Gather happily. They then disappeared in the trees, and into the deep darkness of the woods.

Lithia looked up into Dracula's electric blue eyes, and smiled gently. "_You _wept the most for me? How tragic of you. I believe you're getting soft with me around. And I am definitely flattered!" She said with a seductive purr.

Dracula was taken aback, and his eyes widened. He cocked one eyebrow, and sat down beside her. "You surprise me, my dear. I expected you to rise from the dead spouting flames, like my coat of arms."

Lithia laughed. _God, _he thought, _I missed the sweet sound of her laughter_! He grinned devilishly, and crawled so that he straddled her beneath him. He took her hands, and kissed up the underside of her arms, up to her shoulder. She shuddered, and he moved his face so that his was inches from her own.

Lithia breathed in his scent, and felt her stomach tighten in response. Breathlessly, she replied with a half moan, "I'm sorry I hurt you, Vlad."

Dracula, in response stopped, and gazed deep into her green eyes. His eyes were burning, intense with passion. "What you did," he said, planting a rough, biting kiss along her collarbone, "was break my curse. Before you resurrected me, I was doomed to suffer death without redemption. My heart was hollow, and my soul belonged in Hell. I was but a shell of the man I was. You," Here, his kisses became less chaste, causing her to moan with arousal, "released me from death, and gave me a new life. I am, hopelessly, inadvertently, irrepressibly in love with you. So do not apologize to me for giving me another chance. Because, I regret nothing of the time spent with you, and in fact, it is I who should be apologizing for breaking your heart and almost killing you. Lithia, again I am so sorry for all that I have done to you."

Lithia rose so that she was as close as she could get to him, and ran her hand along his cheek in a delicate caress. "I love you, Vlad. I forgive you, if you'll forgive me." In response, she heard a guttural moan, as he knocked her into the ground. It was then, that both of their lips met, passionately embracing each other in an enigmatic dance.

The kiss was brutal, and he grazed his fangs along her lips, tasting her blood on his tongue. He heard a gasp, and suppressed it deep in her throat. Her lips parted, and he aggressively wrapped his tongue around hers. It was heated, burning within their hot mouths, and it left both of them breathless, wanting more. They parted when Lithia could no longer breathe.

"I want you, Lithia…I want the taste of your lips to be mine forever. I want your body to be one with mine, I want to wake up each night with your scent pervading, intoxicating my senses. If you follow me to the depths of the castle," He said, lustfully allowing his hands to travel wherever they wished, as Lithia's stomach tightened at the innuendo. His hands had traveled to the small of her back, and were descending further into the darkness. Lithia, more from reflex and instinct, arched against him. He laughed and released her with little more than a biting kiss against her shoulder.

"Run with me Lithia…Fly into the endless stars with me…For then, I shall claim you as my mate, my bride. My beloved," he said, changing forms once more.

Lithia, seductive and provocative, rose, already half changed. "I think you just asked for it, Count Chochula!"

With that, both rose to the sky, two shapes dancing in the moonlight, flying in endless circles around each other. The moonlight showered them with the bliss of lovers, as they reached the point of the story in which the characters finally meet the words, "And they lived happily ever after."


End file.
